Circle The Drain
by speaknow95
Summary: Haley James Scott married her husband Nathan while they were still in high school. What happens when Haley comes back from tour and Natahn has changed completely?
1. Chapter 1

So here it is! Chapter 1!

"Nathan! Pick up your clothes please! I don't want to have to clean this whole place up again by myself!" Haley James Scott yelled across their apartment to her husband.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Nathan asked his wife as he walked into the living room.

_Great, here we go again._ Haley thought to herself. She was used to this. Nathan of course was drunk and it was only 8 o'clock. This had been happening ever since she got home from her tour with Chris Keller. The truth was she didn't love him anymore and he didn't love her. The only reason that she wasn't divorcing him was because they had a commitment and she wanted to try and find a way to love him again.

"It doesn't mean anything Nathan, I'm just saying you should know better." Haley sighed and told him.

"Whatever, I'm going out with Tim." Nathan said and he walked out the door.

Haley just walked into the kitchen and fell to the floor crying. She couldn't figure out why this had to happen to her. She knew she hurt Nathan when she left but he understood that it was her dream and she would eventually have a family so this was her only chance.

Chris Keller asked her to go on a summer tour with him and she reluctantly agreed. She only agreed after Nathan ensured her he was fine with it. She decided to go but only for the summer because she couldn't miss any school. Chris couldn't have been nicer about it.

When she finally came home all of her friends greeted her with open arms, well except Peyton, but that was because of a lot of things. Nathan was so excited to see her and she was thrilled to finally be home with him and be a married couple. Things changed very fast. Soon he started drinking, and going out all the time. Anytime she could she stayed over at Brooke's, Lucas's or she would stay with Jake and help him with Jenny.

Haley finally pulled herself together and got her phone and called her best friend.

"Brooke, please come over. I need your help." Haley said to her best friend Brooke Davis.

"I'll be right their tutor girl." Brooke said and hung up the phone. Brooke couldn't be more sympathetic for Haley. She knew her situation and she understood where she was coming from. She didn't understand what happened with Nathan but she would have her best friend's back no matter what.

Haley did a quick speed round of cleaning up and remembered how she and Brooke met.

FLASHBACK

"_Lucas, shut up! Seriously!" Haley said to her best friend Lucas Scott and punched him in the arm._

"_Ow! And Haley I'm sorry but I can't! This is hilarious. I don't understand how you fell into the pond in my back yard." Lucas said to her still laughing._

"_It wasn't my fault! The pond ya know, just appeared in front of me." _

"_Sure it did." They kept laughing when all of a sudden a guy got knocked into Haley who fell to the ground and hit her head._

"_Oh my god Haley are you okay?" Lucas asked her._

"_Yeah, ow." Haley said grabbing her head._

_The girl who's locker Haley fell next to walked over to Haley and Lucas._

"_Are you okay?" The girl asked her._

"_Yeah but my head is bleeding. I think I need to go to the nurse." Haley told them._

"_By the way I'm Brooke Davis." Brooke told the two._

"_Uh Haley, I hate to break it to you but I don't think the nurse is going to be able to give you stitches." Lucas told her. "You need to go to the hospital."_

"_And how am I going to get there? You don't have a car, I don't have a car, and there is NO WAY an ambulance is going to take me." Haley responded._

"_I have a car! I'll drive you!" Brooke spoke up._

"_Um ok." Haley told Brooke and they sped off to her car._

"_Uh bye?" Lucas said and walked away._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Haley laughed at that weird way how her and Brooke had become friends. She didn't care though, as long as she had her as a friend.

Right then Brooke came through the door and walked over to her friend who was sitting on the couch.

"What's wrong tutor girl?" The brunette asked her. Haley just gave her a look, which showed that they pretty much had this routine rehearsed.

"Nathan again?" Brooke spoke up again to which Haley just gave her another look. "Alright, alright. I get it, it's Nathan.. again."

Brooke was used to this by now. She knew how hard Haley tried to make things work with Nathan but it just wasn't working. Nathan was a partier who returned to his old ways once Haley came back. Brooke wanted more for her best friend, she even had someone good in mind.

"Brooke, what am I going to do?" Haley asked her friend. Haley was sick of deciding on her own. She just wanted someone to decide for her, someone else to call the shots for once in her life.

"Honestly Haley. Your not happy with him. He's not a good person to be around, there's only so much you guys can take of each other before it explodes. With Nathan... when he's like this, he needs help. You need to get out before he hurts you."

It felt weird for Brooke to say this. Normally she wouldn't think Nathan would be the aggressive, violent guy. Especially towards Haley. He loved her so much and would do anything to protect her.. at least he USED to.. key word.. USED.

"Your right, I will as soon as I can. But can we do something else tonight? I don't want to keep talking about Nathan." Haley pleaded with her friend.

"Of course tutor girl. I brought The Notebook, Titanic, and Grease but I also brought all of the Saw movies in case we got sick of that lovey-dovey junk." Brooke laughed and held up the movies.

"Let's just watch scary. I don't want any love stories tonight, and I definitely don't want to cry anymore. Let's skip the first Saw though there isn't much blood or guts, the second one is good though. Lots and lots of blood." Haley told her friend.

Haley was so sick of love stories. Life really did not turn out that way. Although she was pretty sure things like human torture traps didn't really happen in her everyday life. She also needed to tell her best friend a secret she has been keeping.

"Your scaring me a little." Brooke told her friend while she put the movie in.

"Good." Haley turned to her and smiled.

Throughout the movies the girls were talking casually and they were on the fourth movie when Haley turned to Brooke.

"I have to tell you something." Both girls said in unison. This normally happened with them. They were so close they always were thinking the same thing.

"You first." Haley told Brooke.

"Ok, well you see..I sorta kinda think I am love with Jake." Brooke told her friend and did a small smile.

"Sorta kinda?" Haley asked.

"Ok, fine. Totally in love." Brooke told her best friend. "We have been getting really close lately and I have been helping with Jenny a lot and I don't know we just really get each other. Ya know?"

"I totally know." Haley told her friend. Haley smiled to herself. Good for Brooke Haley thought. She deserved a good guy and Jake was a great guy. Sure he had a daughter but he loved her with all his heart and he was a great dad. He was their best friend and it was only a matter of time before he and Brooke got together.

"Yeah but there is no way he feels the same." Brooke frowned. Brooke had started like Jake about a few months ago when he had an emergency with Jenny and he called Brooke the hospital to be with him. Of course Jenny was okay but ever since then they had been getting really close. She didn't want to risk their friendship though so this was the first time she had ever spoken of it.

"I happen to know for a fact that he feels the same. Go tell him now!" Haley told her friend.

"But what about what you had to say?" Brooke questioned.

"I'll tell you tomorrow! Go! Go!" Haley pushed.

With that Brooke ran out the door and yelled a thank you to Haley. Haley really needed to get what she had to say off her chest but Brooke was really the only person she trusted with her secrets, well other than Lucas and Jake but she DEFINITELY was not going to tell them.

"Well Haley James Scott, looks like were going back to Haley Bob James." Haley said to herself and smiled.

So what did you guys think? Please read and review! Once I get 10 reviews I'll update chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the nice reviews so here is my next one!

* * *

><p><em>I was a dreamer before you went and let me down. -Taylor Swift <em>

As the night went on Haley didn't here from Brooke so she assumed everything went well. She smiled thinking about the though of Jake and Brooke together. She was in a daydream when all of a sudden a door slammed and pulled her out of it.

"Haley baby, sorry about before. I love you, you, you!" Nathan said and was poking her face.

_Great. _Haley said to herself. Nathan was drunk out of his mind. She sighed and walked away from him, trying to clean up the mess her and Brooke made.

"Haley, I'm talking to you. As my wife, you need to listen to me." Nathan said and laughed.

A single tear slid down her face as she still tried to block his voice out. She was not going to show him she was crying, she had to pull herself together, she just had to.

She walked into the kitchen which was where he was standing. That was the first mistake she made that night.

"Bitch, I'm talking to you." Nathan screamed and slapped her across the face.

Haley grabbed her now red cheek and just stood there. She couldn't even bring herself to cry. She was so surprised, sure Nathan had been verbally abusive to her recently but she never, ever imagined he would hit her.

Haley just dropped everything in her hand and she ran into the bedroom.

"Haley! I didn't mean it! Hales, c'mon!" Nathan yelled after her.

* * *

><p>Brooke sat on Jake's couch holding Jenny in her arms with a smile the biggest smile in the world. She and Jake had just talked about their feelings, and to a surprise to her he did feel the same way.<p>

"You look so beautiful holding her." Jake told Brooke smiling.

"Oh shut up," Brooke told him laughing. "This isn't the first time you have seen me hold her. Brooke was the happiest she had been in a long time.

"Yes, but you weren't my girlfriend then. Now you are, and I love seeing you hold her. It's my two girls together."

Brooke smiled, but the smile quickly faded.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked her while moving next to her on the couch.

"I'm just so lucky. You are a great game and I'm so happy you feel the same way..." Brooke started to say.

"But...?"

"But... I just can't help but think about Haley. I mean, what did I do to deserve this that she didn't?" Brooke told him.

Jake knew what she meant. Nathan. He was kind of aware of the situation with the two of them but he tried to stay out of it. He was 100% on Haley's side but he knew if he tried to get involved he would just end up beating the shit out of Nathan.

Brooke sensed that he didn't really want to give an answer so she kept going.

"She didn't do anything wrong Jake! She went on a quick tour because it was her only chance! She wanted a family with Nathan, she loved him! He knew that, he encouraged her to go. Then what? She comes back and he is all lovey with her, then something changes and he quickly turns into a drunken moron. I'm scared for her Jake, I'm really scared for her." Brooke said finally catching a breath.

Jake didn't really know what to say so he just pulled her and Jenny into a hug and stroked her hair.

Brooke finally pulled away and said, "I'm sorry for dropping this all on you. I mean I've been your girlfriend for two hours and I'm probably already close to driving you away." She laughed.

Jake sighed. Then laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Brooke, I have liked you for a long time, a really long time. I'm also aware of Haley's situation and I feel the same way as you, but I'm not a girl. I don't show expression, I'm a dude. It's what we do. You are not driving me away at all."

Brooke smiled and looked down at Jenny. She was the most beautiful baby she has ever seen.

"What are you smiling at?" Jake asked her now smiling. Brooke's smile was contagious, that was one of the many things he liked about her.

"It's funny."

"What is?" Jake asked looking confused.

"When you found out Nikki was pregnant you probably thought it was a curse. That God was doing this to you for no reason, right?" Jake nodded. "Life happens, yes you are a teenage father and Jenny's mother isn't around but she's not a curse, she's a blessing. She brings happiness to people just by them looking at her. It's funny how a little tiny baby who was an accident can be the reason people are so happy."

Hearing Brooke say that just made Jake smile even more.

"Why don't you stay over?" Jake asked her.

Brooke obviously jumped to conclusions and gave him a funny look.

"No not like that," He laughed. "It's already like one in the morning and you can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep in the guest room."

"Okay I'll stay over, but no I'm not taking you bed. I'll sleep in the guest room. I don't mind at all. Besides your room is closer to Jenny's." Brooke said and smiled.

Jake knew that she wasn't going to stand down and he would lose the argument so he just nodded and took Brooke's hand who was still holding Jenny and led them upstairs.

* * *

><p>"Haley! Baby, please! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Let me in please!" Nathan yelled. He had been doing this for about an hour before she finally let him in.<p>

As soon as the door opened Nathan pushed it open further and pushed her into the wall. Then he grabbed her by the arm and pushed her down on the bed. Haley couldn't believe this. What happened to the man she married and loved? This was not him at all.

"Nathan stop. Nathan let go! YOUR HURTING ME!" She yelled. At this point she couldn't help but cry. She has never seen him this bad and she was scared. Really scared.

Nathan slapped her across the face. "Now you listen to me bitch, I'm the man of this house. You listen to me! Do you understand?" When she didn't answer he screamed it again. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND."

Haley nodded slowly still crying.

"Stop crying. Your my wife Haley. It's normal for a husband and wife to have sex."

"No, no!" Haley screamed. "Get off of me! Please Nathan. Your hurting me. Get off of mean." She was squirming around trying to get him off of her.

Once again, Nathan slapped her. "You tell nobody about this, you understand?" Nathan asked.

Haley knew the punishment would be bad if she did so she regretfully nodded. She couldn't believe he was going to do this. But if she disobeyed and told someone he would really hurt her. She wasn't going to tell anyone. This was the second mistake of the night she made.

Nathan started ripping off their clothes and was still being just as violent. Haley couldn't believe this. Her first love. Her husband. He wasn't him anymore. He was a monster. And he was going to rape her.

* * *

><p>What do you guys think! Please read and review it would mean a lot to me! Thanks! -Kylie<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for taking so long to update! I was effected by Hurricane Irene and lost all power for two days and then my internet wasn't working !

For those of you saying you can't see Nathan seeing this and it doesn't really relate to the show, that's because I'm changing it up. I really am only using the characters and some of the conflicts from the show but everything else I am making it up. If you have any more questions you can message me. Thanks. -Kylie

* * *

><p>She walked out of her bedroom and saw Nathan sitting at the kitchen counter.<p>

"Morning beautiful." Nathan told her, smirking.

Haley rolled her eyes and walked out the door. Nathan tried to call after her but she was already in the car and leaving, she needed to get out of there. She didn't care if he threatened her. He needed to get out of her life. She couldn't live like this.

Haley picked up her phone and called Brooke but no answer.

"Shit." Haley said to herself. She needed Brooke. She couldn't be alone right now. Haley tried everyone Lucas, Jake, Skills, Mouth and even Bevin but nobody answered. She was getting ready to give up when she remembered someone she could call. Peyton.

_Why not. _Haley though. She called Peyton and of course she would be the only person who picked up.

"Hello?" Peyton answered.

"Are you home?" Haley asked.

"Uh yes?" Peyton said, confused.

Haley hung up and turned the car around and drove to Peyton's. She arrived about 10 minutes later and ran up to the porch.

Haley knocked on the door and waited to see if Peyton would answer.

"What do you want?" Peyton asked pulling the door open.

"I need help Peyton." Haley cried. Peyton was getting ready to slam the door in her face when she noticed the bruises. Peyton let her in motioned for her to go into her room.

Haley sat on the bed and her and Peyton just looked at each other for a few minutes.

"Haley. What happened?" Peyton asked. Even though she didn't really like Haley they were best friends at one point and what she did to Haley wasn't right.

"Um, nothing. I was just bored." Haley quickly said. Maybe she shouldn't tell Peyton she told herself.

"Haley you wouldn't come over here in less it was a last resort. Something's wrong. You have bruises all over you and you've been crying. Tell me what the hell happened." Peyton told her.

"Nathan. He hit me." Haley cried.

Peyton couldn't believe it. Nathan had never been violent, ever. Yes when she had dated him he got mad sometimes and broke things, but he never hit her.

Peyton pulled Haley into a hug and started crying along with her.

"Haley, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for what I did to you. I really am. I'm so sorry about this. How could Nathan do this? He loved you. What happened?" Peyton sympathetically said.

Haley smiled at her. Even though this was a terrible thing, maybe they could somehow be friends again.

Haley started sat down on the bed and started to tell her the story.

"Well after I got home, it was like the honeymoon stage all over again. It was great, and then all of a sudden he and Tim started going out and partying a lot and wouldn't come home until really late. He would start being nasty with me, and then we were just fighting a lot but he never hit me. Until last night. He just hit me. I don't even know what happened. It was all of a sudden." Haley was crying now.

Peyton looked at her and felt nothing but bad for her. She couldn't believe Nathan would turn into this kind of person. He was a monster.

Haley continued on, "Then he was apologizing so I let him in the bedroom and he pushed me against the wall and was hitting me. Then he..he..oh god." Haley couldn't even continue she was crying so hard.

Peyton knew what she was going to say, but she needed to here it from Haley. "What did he do Haley?" Peyton was hesitant to ask.

"He raped me." Haley said looking down.

Peyton didn't know what to do. She felt so bad for Haley. She pulled her into a hug and was trying her best to comfort her.

"Shhh. Haley it's going to be okay. We need to take this to the police. I don't care if he threatened you or whatever. He needs to be locked up." Peyton said practically reading her mind.

Haley knew she was right and she just nodded.

"Let me call Brooke first, okay?" Haley said and Peyton nodded.

Haley dialed Brooke and to her surprise she answered this time.

"What's up tutor girl?" Brooke asked.

"Well, I'm with Peyton and -" Haley said before getting cut off.

"Hold up. Your with Peyton?" Brooke said.

"Yeah well I called you and didn't answer. And I needed help so I just came over here."

"I can't believe you. You would actually go over there before telling me. I can't believe you Haley. Especially since I have a feeling this is about Nathan. Just do me a favor, and next time you need my help don't call me." Brooke said and hung up.

Haley threw her phone against the wall.

Peyton knew how the conversation went and she just told her that they should go because of the storm coming.

Peyton and Haley got into the car and Haley started driving to the police station. It was a normal ride until the rain started coming down really hard.

"Ughhhh." Haley said. She hated driving in the rain.

Peyton looked at her and shrugged. They were driving through an intersection when all of a sudden Peyton screamed.

Haley turned her head to look and she saw a truck coming straight for them skidding on the slippery roads. Haley didn't even have time scream when the truck went straight into the side of the car.

Peyton woke up in the car, but she was stuck. She started screaming for help and she saw an ambulance coming towards them. The paramedics rushed out and over to the car. Peyton looked over at Haley and saw she wasn't awake and she head blood coming out her head.

"Please, help my friend. She's bleeding." Peyton cried.

The paramedics told her it would be okay and that they would get them out of there. That was the last thing Peyton remembered before blacking out.

* * *

><p>Please read and review! It means a lot to me!<p> 


End file.
